Way Too Many Times
by Sammers B
Summary: This is a Justin Bieber one shot. I'm really proud of it, but I didn't know where else to put it, so here it is. I hope everyone likes it, tell me what you think!


"Hey Katie!" I heard my best friend shout.

"Yeah?" Sam, my best friend, walked into my room. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail that swished when she walked. Her shirt and jeans were a little bit wrinkled, but she doesn't care about that sort of thing. That little fact makes her beautiful.

"Justin Bieber is coming to town!" I don't really remember what happened after that. I only know that I woke up in my bed. "Thank God, are you okay? You fainted before I could even tell you the best part. He is coming to our school. The chorus teacher, Ms. Sharp, is going to pick a student to sing "One Time" with him in front of the whole school. He is going to give us a whole concert because some girl won a contest."

"Sam, if you are lying, I will kill you slowly." I was dead serious. Justin Bieber was my idol. I loved him, but then again, who doesn't? Well, Sam doesn't, but that's okay. She doesn't have to.

"I'm not kidding, I promise. It's all over the school. They are going to be holding auditions in three days. You know, you should totally try out!" I gaped at her. Try out? No way! Not in front of the school, not in front of Justin, not even in front of a mirror. It doesn't matter if I can sing, that would be way to nerve-wracking. No way. "They accept group acts too. I'll audition with you if you want? Maybe Courtney too." Courtney was our other best friend. She has light brown hair and glasses. She is the shortest too. "We can do it with you if you're too nervous to do it alone." Sam was a true friend. She doesn't even like Justin Bieber, but she is willing to do it with me. Courtney loves him, so it isn't as heartfelt, but her being there with me would still be appreciated.

"Sam, that is so super sweet of you, but I don't think so. I'm not that good so what's the point of embarrassing myself? I wouldn't get it anyway."

"Well, you definitely won't if you don't try, but perk up. That attitude spells trouble. I believe in you, Courtney does too, we know you can do it. Please at least think about it?" I nodded. Sam was the youngest, but was easily the most mature and has the best advice. She knows what she's talking about, and even if she doesn't she is pretty convincing. "Besides, you're the best singer I know. And if not for your sake, but for mine? Please?" She was still trying to convince me, but pulling that was a low blow. I would do anything for her and Courtney, she knows it too. Although, she promised she would never think of using it against me, or make me do something dangerous.

"Okay," I said, almost silently.

"What? Really, you will? Promise? Yes! I knew you would! I can't wait! You won't regret it! Oh, and my offer still stands, I will audition with you, and I'll talk to Courtney about it as well." I nodded, signaling that their help and presence was something I would want. Sam smiled and hugged me excitedly, before leaving to get ready for school in the morning.

The next morning the news about Justin Bieber was buzzing through the halls. Everyone was talking about it. And I mean everyone. People were chatting excitedly with their friends in front of lockers. Over-hearing conversations of people who want to audition, I heard that most people don't plan on doing "One Time" they are planning something else, like Jonas Brothers or Lady Gaga, which I thought was odd. We are singing with Justin, shouldn't we prove we know his song? I decided to talk to Sam about it after school.

The day drug on, but finally the last bell of the day rang. After going to my locker, I went to Sam's. She was deep in conversation with her boyfriend, Ryan. I cleared my throat, and they stopped arguing. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but we had bigger fish to fry, so to speak. "Sam, when are we gonna start practicing? It's in two days! Did you talk to Court?" She nodded, smiling. "And she was okay with it? That's awesome. Practice at four right? My house?" She nodded. Ryan walked away, shaking his head. Sam watched him leave, before turning to me.

"I have to go after him. I'll see you at your place. Bye!" She chased after Ryan, all the way down the hall. He didn't appear to listen to her. I have got to ask what's going on later.

I found Courtney next. She too was at her locker with Troy, her boyfriend, at his. His was across the hall, so they saw each other often in school. "Court! Four o'clock, my house for practice." After she nodded I walked closer and whispered, "Do you have any idea what's the matter with Sam and Ryan?" She looked back, seemingly shocked.

"They are having issues? Oh God, Sam knew this would happen. He thinks she is going to leave him for Justin Bieber. He doesn't want Sam to audition and meet him because Ryan doesn't want to lose her." I sighed. Sam was going to lose the love of her life, for me. I hope she could talk some sense into him. I suddenly remembered something and slapped my forehead. I forgot to ask Sam what she thought we should audition with. I waved bye to Courtney and Troy and rushed home. Thankfully, my mom was okay with the girls coming over.

Four came faster than I thought it would and Courtney arrived first. I was hoping she had news from Sam, but she didn't know anything new. We waited for fifteen minutes before Sam walked through, tears rolling down her face.

"Sam! What happened?" She sniffed but shook her head, wiping the tears from her face. "Well, then we better practice. Did you know most the kids in school that plan to audition don't plan to do "One Time"?" She shrugged.

"I don't see why it matters what other people do, but we should have "One Time" prepared and another song as well, like "Baby" or something. Sound good?" Courtney and I nodded. "Okay, wanna start? I think we should each sing, at least once, alone. We could do each verse, then sing the chorus together, or vice versa, sing the verses together and the chorus alone. What do you think?"

"I like the second idea. I think it would be best to have us all together at the beginning, it would help with confidence." Sam nodded to Courtney. I figured she would say something like that because she is most reluctant to do this, she didn't like performing alone.

"I agree, so, what are we singing." Sam glanced at me, before starting.

"Well, I think we should do-" The night continued without much fuss. Sam organized everything for our audition. I started to think she wanted this, but then I slapped myself and woke up. Sam hates Justin Bieber and his music. She loves rock, preferably Avenged Sevenfold, and loves her boyfriend, Ryan.

At the end of the night I heard Sam sigh unhappily. I knew it was about Ryan, and I knew there was nothing I could do to help. Sam planned on walking home, so she was waiting for Courtney to leave before starting her trek home. At ten thirty, when Courtney's mom was supposed to pick her up, Sam's boyfriend showed up instead.

"Sam, I just want to apologize. I know you hate Justin Bieber, but the fact you were so adamant about doing it made me jealous. It took six hours and fifteen minutes to make me realize why you were so intent on doing this, it's because of Katie. You are such an amazing friend that you didn't want Katie to have to face this alone, and I love you for it." Sam's head shot up, for she had been quite interested in the ground the whole time he was talking, but that last statement caused her eyes to go wide, and made her search his face.

"You're serious? I love you too!" She jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. They were just hugging, Ryan looking like he didn't want to let her go. "Babe, never think I'd ever do that to you, leave you for a superstar. I love you, I want you, I need you. You are the one thing on my mind twenty-four seven. Okay?" He kissed her forehead before standing the both of them up.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I wish I never caused your tears." That was all I heard because they had left, Ryan's arm around her shoulder.

"Courtney!" Was shouted by Sam from outside.

"That has to be Troy, I'll see you tomorrow at school Katie. We're gonna knock 'em dead." I waved bye and she too was gone with her significant other. Sighing, I headed up to bed.

The next morning I was giddy with excitement. At two thirty, I was going to perform for a chance to sing with Justin Bieber in front of my whole school, with my two best friends. After getting dressed in a pretty pink shirt, a flowing white skirt and nice pink flats, I headed off to school.

At school, I saw Sam and Courtney had dressed up too. Sam was in a green ¾ sleeve top, a black flowing skirt, much like mine, and black ballet flats. Courtney was in a pink and yellow striped shirt, dressy blue jeans, and black flats. We all looked great. I went to my first class, hoping that it went by fast.

The hopes were in vain, because it seemed like an hour after three minutes. However, finally, the last bell of the day rang and I headed to Sam's locker, because I had no homework. "Sam! You ready for this? Oh, hey Ryan, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss my baby up there for the world." Sam giggled as he kissed her temple. I was happy for her, but I couldn't help feeling jealous. I wanted what they had. Together the three of us made our way to collect Courtney, who was also in her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey Stupid, you coming?" I giggled, 'Stupid' was Sam's name for Troy since seventh grade. He made a funny face and nodded, grabbing Courtney's hand. We all nervously made our way to the auditorium. Upon entering we saw mass panic. I noticed Ryan wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, instead of holding her hand; he also put her slightly behind himself, to protect her. Troy did a similar thing with Courtney, and I, once again, felt lonely. I was also left to get slammed into by crazy girls that just so happened to attend our high school. I was knocked to the ground, which emitted a loud thud. I heard Sam shout my name loudly. I felt someone kneel next to me. Strange, it was on the opposite side Sam was on. I felt them grab my hand. 'Whoa, that's never happened before,' I thought when I felt sparks travel up my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Justin Bieber leaning over me, him handsome deep brown eyes, which I love on a guy, shining when he saw me open my eyes. I looked over at my friends and Sam was currently yelling at the girls, saying they could have hurt me. I chuckled, and looked back to Justin, who was now standing with his hand outstretched for me to take. I did take it, and he practically yanked me up, causing me to fly into his chest. His hands shot to my waist so he could steady me, my hands on his chest, my face inches from his.

"Okay, everyone, in your seats please, we are ready to begin," Ms. Sharp announced over the PA system that was in the auditorium. Justin seemed reluctant to let go, but he finally did, going to sit at the front of the auditorium. I went and sat with Sam, Courtney, Ryan and Troy.

"When are we up?" Sam stuck up two fingers. I gulped, we were second.

"Okay, now when I call your name or your group's name, I want you to stand and make your way to the stage. Am I clear?" We all must have nodded, because she continued, "Okay, then let's begin. Emily Heart, you're up." Our task was to sing one song, a capella, in front of everyone. We were also supposed to make the performance stand out from of everyone else's. "Now, Emily, what do you plan on singing?"

"I plan to sing "SOS" by Jonas Brothers." Then, she began to sing an off-key "SOS". She started to strut up and down the stage too. I glanced at Ms. Sharp, and she held her hand up.

"That's enough, thank you." Emily looked upset, but made her way off the stage.

"Okay, next is Justin's Angels." I glanced at Sam about the choice of name and she just pointed to Ryan, which made me laugh. Sam, Courtney, and I made our way to the stage, me at the center, slightly more forward than the others, with Sam to the right and Courtney to the left. "So, what are you going to be singing?"

"We're singing "What Is Love?" by Nevershoutnever." Ms. Sharp nodded, and Sam tapped her foot. On the eighth tap, I was to come in with the first verse.

The eighth tap came, "In a snitch like this  
You gotta think and I don't think you  
Think about the way he thinks  
And I know you live life  
For yourself  
But it all comes down to  
The way you help" We danced in sync as well, swaying, together, when my turn was up, Sam stepped forward and I stepped back.

"And I know your life is such a hell  
You wake up early and you work until  
You have your drinks at 5 o'clock  
The hours blend and your thoughts  
All haunt your hopes, your dreams  
Your everything  
Well, mama, I hope  
I dream that you won't leave" Sam, as her solo, decided to dance like a fool. I heard Ryan scream for her, and it made me smile. We all stepped together and started to sing, "And I have a question:  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you  
Raised me, yeah."

Then, Sam and Courtney stepped back so that I could sing again. "In a snitch like this you gotta think  
And I don't think you think  
About the way she thinks  
And I know you work hard everyday  
But it all comes down  
To the way you're paid" This time, however, I did my own dance, jumping and moving my arms. I noticed Justin laugh, and I hoped it was for a good reason. I stepped back, but this time, Courtney stepped forward. Looking, I saw Troy sit a little straighter.

"And I know you're oh so sorry dad  
I truly believe that you're a better man  
Than to share one kiss and then give away  
From the love you come home everyday  
Your hopes, your dreams, your everything  
Well daddy, I hope, I dream  
That she won't leave" Her voice was melodious and she stood still while singing it, but it added to the effect. She was spectacular. Troy stood and clapped for her, hooting a little. Then we all lined up again to finish the song, "And I have a question:  
What is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
Is it giving up?  
'Cause that's not how you  
Raised me

And what is love?  
What is love?  
Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh  
See, I don't know anymore  
I used to look  
Up to  
That love" As we finished we bowed our heads. The auditorium erupted in applause, from students, Ms. Sharp, and even Justin.

"Okay, nice work, next we have-" I stopped listening after that. Ms. Sharp talked after every performer. I only wanted to hear who won. Finally, after close to an hour, Ms. Sharp said they needed five minutes of determine the winner. I glanced over to Sam to see that she had fallen asleep and Ryan took her onto his lap. Courtney was wide awake, leaning on Troy. She seemed really excited.

"Court? Are you okay?" Ryan made a motion for me to lower my voice. 'Sorry Sam,' I thought, and I smiled sheepishly to him.

"Yeah," Courtney whispered, "I'm just excited. We were the only group Ms. Sharp let finish all the way. Every other one was asked to get off before halfway. We have a shot!" Ryan shushed her, but it was too late, Sam opened one eye, saw Ryan, and blushed the deepest shade of crimson I've ever seen her. She stuttered an apology and tried to get off Ryan's lap, but he pulled her even closer, smiling down to her, love evident on his face.

"Everyone, I'd like to have your attention. We are ready to announce the winner. I'd like you to clap your hands for-" We all waited with bated breath. "Justin's Angels!" Courtney got up and screamed, pulling Troy with her up to the stage. I was second, I was positively beaming. Ryan and Sam brought up the rear, him carrying her which was much to her discomfort. "Congratulations you three. The concert is tomorrow. Be ready, Justin's people with provide you with clothes and make up. " We nodded excitedly, Sam finally on her feet.

Justin walked up to us, "Hey, nice work, I gotta say, I was really impressed with your performance." He was addressing all three of us, but I had a feeling he was only talking to me.

"Thanks, I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend Ryan," Ryan managed to force a smile in Justin's direction before Sam stole his attention. She, to prevent him from getting jealous, buried her head his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm Courtney and this is Troy, my boyfriend." Justin nodded to them, and then his attention was returned to me.

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan." He smiled at that.

"I expect you all are, if you want to enter a contest to sing one of my songs."

"Well, it's either you're a fan, or you're an amazing friend." Justin looked puzzled for a moment, and that intensified to just plain confused when Sam tackled me.

"I love you too," she whispered. Her arms were wrapped around my neck from behind. She pulled away and went back to Ryan after a moment, but that hug meant a lot.

"What just happened?" Justin scratched his head, the signature confused look on his face.

"Sam hates your music, the fact that it's hip hop, and that you say 'Shawty', but she knew how much I liked your sound and how nervous I would be if I had to get up alone, so she volunteered to help. She learned "One Time" for me." He nodded.

"Sam? Thanks." He turned and walked away after that. I looked at Sam helplessly, and noticed Ryan was glaring after Justin, shooting daggers at his head. Sam made a motion for me to go after him, so with her unspoken blessing I chased after him.

"Justin!" He stopped and turned, waiting for me to catch up. "Why do you thank Sam?" He shook his head. "Please, if you don't tell me, Ryan will kill you." He looked scared for a moment.

"If it weren't for her, I would never have met you. Why would her boyfriend kill me, exactly?" He gulped at the thought.

"Met me? What's so special about me? Oh, Ryan is completely jealous of all other males when it comes to Sam, they almost broke up because he thought she would leave him for you." I chuckled.

"Ah, makes sense. I think that you're amazing, Katie. You sing amazingly and you surround yourself with good people, and you are positively beautiful." I blushed; Justin certainly knew how to compliment a girl. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I would love to, but don't you have to go back on tour after here?" He shook his head.

"Nope, this was my last stop. I'm done for at least a year while I record my next album. I want you to be my girl Katie." I didn't know what to do. Sam and Court would tell me to go for it, but would I want to deal with paparazzi or his fans? Ugh, I don't know.

"Justin, can you give me a day or so to think. I mean, I just met you, and you're famous, the paparazzi comes with that life style, so I don't know if I could handle that. Just, one day." He nodded, but he looked crestfallen. I think I hurt him. I waved bye and turned to walk away, the whole time questioning what I just said no to. I walked back to my friends, mainly because they were my ride home, and they didn't really notice something was wrong. Not at first. "Can we leave?" My voice must have wavered or something, because in moments Sam and Courtney were by my side.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Sam was looking close to crying, I had to say something.

"I'm fine, I just, I'm so confused at the moment. I just need to go home and take a hot bath." They nodded, but I felt like they didn't believe me. We all walked to Troy's car that was parked near the auditorium. He climbed in the driver's seat and Court got shotgun. Sam was between me and Ryan in the back, Ryan behind Court and me behind Troy. I just stared out the window the whole ride home.

Even after they dropped me off I didn't feel like doing anything. I wasn't even thinking, I was just staring without seeing anything. I guess, maybe dating Justin wouldn't be so bad, if this was my life would turn into, dating Justin would be amazing. I have to tell him tomorrow. With renewed vigor I raced upstairs, praying that tomorrow would come quickly.

Thankfully, I slept all through the night, and daybreak woke me bright and early. I got up quickly and got dressed. It wasn't too flashy of an outfit, but it would do. I heard the horn outside that said Troy was here to get me and I rushed out, grabbing my bag. We had asked him to pick us all up because the concert was an all day event. You had fifteen minutes at the start of the day to turn in any homework, and then it was our Justin Bieber concert.

After passing in my work I headed 'backstage'. I saw Sam and Courtney already there. "Hey, we're on after the intermission. They are gonna go over what's happening then they'll make us look pretty." Sam smiled, probably thinking about Ryan.

"Hey ladies, I hope you're excited, I know I am. I'm on in five minutes." Justin walked up to us and I knew my eyes shined a bit brighter when I saw his tired, but smiling face. He sent me a lingering glance as he turned to walk away. This time, I knew I was going after him, I didn't need Sam's blessing.

"Justin!" He turned. I walked, confidently, over to him. "I thought about what you asked me yesterday." He looked a bit scared for my answer. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" A big smile broke out on his face as he pulled me into a hug.

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that Katie. I was up all night thinking about you." I smiled up at him, he looked to be leaning down for a kiss but I pulled away.

"Too fast, I'm not ready for that yet." He pulled away and looked shocked, but nodded.

"Justin! You're on." He let me go after kissing my cheek and ran out. I could hear the girls scream from my school. Screaming for my Justin. He sent me a glance from the stage and I smiled and waved.

"Okay, ladies, gather round." Sam, Courtney, and I gathered around Justin's manager. "You girls are going to sing backup to him," She pointed to Sam and Courtney, "And you are going to sing with him." We nodded. "Okay, go through there and find the hair and make-up team. After you finish there you'll get different outfits. Got it?" We nodded again and Courtney led the way through the door.

On the other side, women were waiting at chairs you'd find in a salon. I heard Sam gulp nervously; the fact that she hates beauticians is sort of a downer. I glanced in her direction and saw her fact. She looked like she was mentally preparing herself for this obstacle.

"Sam, you look gorgeous. You don't have to do this, I'm sure its optional." She sighed.

"Ryan plans on taking loads of pictures, I don't want to look like crap."

"He'll never think of you as anything less than beautiful! I don't know where you got the foolish idea." The ladies each picked one of us and lead us to a chair. I heard Sam intake breath again, but she didn't make another fuss. The women cut our hair and styled it before applying the right amount of make up to make us look beautiful.

We were sent off to wardrobe. We saw beautiful, high end clothes. "Justin just wanted you girls to know, what you wear on stage you get to keep." His manager told us this and was met with screams. Sam rushed to the blacks, looking for a hoodie I'm sure. Courtney went to the pinks, going for a shirt. I myself went to the blues, hoping to find a pretty shirt to impress Justin.

Two hours and plenty of tried on outfits later, Sam, Courtney and I finally found what we wanted to wear. I picked a pair of black capri's and a blue top with orange converse for my shoes. Courtney was in a darker pink v-neck with a lighter pink cami with a yellow skirt and yellow flats. Sam was in a green knee-length dress with a black cropped jacket with half sleeves over it. She was in knee-high black converse as well.

"Ladies? Are you finished?" The manager didn't poke his head in. He called from outside, probably in case we weren't decent.

"We're all set! When are we on?" He walked through the door.

"Well, Justin was 'surprised' when Usher showed up, and they have been performing on and off, Ludicrous is supposed to appear as well, but that isn't a done deal yet. But, never the less, we should get you to the wings, I think "One Time" is coming up soon." We followed him out of the room and to the left wing. Justin just happened to glance our way and see us, smiling at me.

"Okay everyone, I had planned on saving this till they performed with me, but I'd like to introduce my beautiful girlfriend, Katie!" I gasped from the side, not knowing he was going to do anything like this. "Katie? Come on out!" I was pushed by Sam, who smirked when I looked back at her. I walked further out to see him. He stood off of his stool and embraced me tightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, my lovely Katie." Everyone cheered, I blushed. "Now, it's a fifteen minute intermission. Stretch your legs, but hurry back or risk missing Justin's Angels performance with me." People started to move about, going to purchase merch and the like.

I slapped Justin playfully on the shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"It's better to introduce you to the public now, rather than let them find out from tabloids. Please don't be mad?" He looked like a kicked puppy for a moment,

"I'm not mad, I promise, you just shocked me." Sam and Courtney made their way to the stage now; Ryan and Troy at the front of it. Sam and Courtney hugged me, happy for me, as Justin helped Ryan and Troy onto the stage as his people black any other means of getting onto it.

"I'm happy for you Katie, but are you sure you want this? I mean, really sure?" Sam's concern touched me. I nodded to her.

"I thought about it a lot yesterday, I really like him, and everything seemed brighter when I was with him. I think this is the right thing to do." She nodded and hugged me again before going to see Ryan who was wishing her luck.

"I never told you, you look gorgeous in that outfit," Justin wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek lightly. I leaned back into him and breathed. He smelled so good, like mint, chocolate axe and cinnamon. It was intoxicating.

"Mmmm, thanks, and you smell amazing." He spun me around so that I was looking at him and hugged me even closer to him. I wasn't sure if it was so I could smell him better or because he liked the closeness, but I wasn't going to complain. That's how we stood the whole intermission, me in his arms.

"Justin, intermission is over, time to start again."We pulled away and I noticed a second stool was placed next to his, I'm guessing for me. I sat in it and there was a microphone placed in front of me. I gulped, which thankfully wasn't picked up. On either side of me and Justin were Sam and Courtney, also on stools.

"Okay everyone, ready to finish? This is "One Time", featuring Justin's Angels, Sam, Courtney, and my lovely Katie." The tracked started from the speakers and Justin came in. Sam and Courtney sang back up, and starting on the chorus I joined Justin, my voice wavering slightly before it got stronger. By the end of the song I was singing joyously, smiling, holding Justin's hand.

As the song came to a close the auditorium erupted into cheers. Justin finished the concert and allowed for a meet-and-greet. He demanded I be by his side, so no one would try anything. As it wore on I could tell my friends were getting tired of waiting for me, as I could see them down the hall.

"Justin, I'm gonna be right back, I need to see my friends for a minute." He nodded and signed another girls picture.

"Okay babe, hurry back." I hurried off, standing in front of them. Sam was asleep once again, leaning against Ryan.

"You guys can leave you know. I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind giving me a ride." Troy nodded.

"We know, but they won't let me leave and Sam has my car keys, if I try to get them, she will eat me, if she doesn't Ryan will. Sorry, but we aren't going anywhere till she wakes up." I smirked at him and leaned towards Sam. I poked her nose gently, hearing her growl.

"Come on Sammi, wakey-wakey." I poked her again and she bit out, narrowly missing my finger. "Hey, no need for hostility, wake up!" I shouted at her, Ryan growled a bit himself. Sam opened one eye and glared at me.

"Why, on God's green Earth, did you find it necessary to wake me?" Her glare deepened as I put my hand out.

" Troy's keys, now." She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, not till we know you are safe and sound. Sorry sweetie, I love you too much to leave you!" I smiled and threw an apologetic glance at Troy, who merely shrugged. I walked back to Justin, who actually stood to hug me before I sat down. The girl in line he was about to sign for snorted.

"If you're gonna be like that, you can leave. This is my girlfriend, and if you can't respect her, don't be a fan." She snorted again and walked away.

"That isn't going to last!" She shouted before she left. I saw that Sam was fuming. It was quite comical to watch Ryan have to pull her back.

"Justin," I whispered. He glanced in my direction for a moment before finishing the next girl's autograph. "Thanks." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, his beautiful brown eyes fluttering closed as he kissed back. I heard some fans cheering, others not. Sam was howling for us loudest of everyone.


End file.
